


Sie ist Thema #1

by Munkieznmoar



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bottom Tom, Christian Louboutin, M/M, Schoolgirl Fetish, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkieznmoar/pseuds/Munkieznmoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Kaulitz has always been regarded as the "Pretty Twin". Tom is just as pretty. Especially in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sie ist Thema #1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tokio Hotel Fiction under SephoraChise. There needs to be more TH fics on this site!

Prompt: Tom cross dressing as a schoolgirl. Important: hair open and on two ponytails. Either Tom/self or Tom/Bill (Bill tops). Can be also gen... kind of... as long as being dressed as a schoolgirl makes him happy. Happiness can be sexual, but not necessarily. Preferring shy over slutty.

Bonus points for inserting first time, rimming, lollipop, spanking.

 

Sie Ist Thema Nr.1

 

“Mama, why are those boys and girls wearing the same thing?” A young Tom Kaulitz asked from the back seat of his mother’s car. It was a beautiful morning in Magdeburg, and he and his twin brother Bill were on their way to their first day of school. Bill was busy playing with his blue and orange Schuletüte and oblivious to what Tom was staring at from his window.

 

Tom’s mother Simone glanced out of the opposite window and reverted her gaze to the rearview mirror to look at her older son.

  
“Those children attend a private Gymnasien, Tom. They have to wear uniforms every day. They can’t wear play clothes to school.”

 

That got Bill’s attention. “No play clothes?” he gasped. His innocent brown eyes grew wide with astonishment. “That’s horrible!”

 

He reached over to shove Tom out of the way so he could see before the car passed by the lawn of the school where the students had gathered.

 

Tom grunted and gave his twin a dirty look, but leaned back to allow his brother a closer look.  

 

Bill stared at a group of older children assembling in their neat uniforms.

 

“What’s a uniform?” Tom asked his mother.

 

“Uniforms are a set of clothes that people wear when they go to a school that they pay for, or work for a certain job. Policemen wear them to show that they are police. Those children wear them to show that they go to that school,” she explained.

 

“Why?” Tom asked, his little face scrunched up in confusion. “Why do they have to wear them?”

 

“It’s the policy of that school that they wear them. It’s considered an honor. It shows that they respect tradition and are committed to their studies.”

 

“Well I don’t like that. They’re ugly,” Bill declared. Bill was like that. Once he made up his mind about something, it became Bill Law. He was quiet for a moment and then a look of distress crossed his sweet face. “Our school won’t do that to us, will they, Mama?”

 

Simone smiled at her younger son through the mirror. “No, baby, your school is a public school, and you can wear whatever you want,” she promised.

 

Bill smiled. He liked his colorful clothes. When their Mother gave them their Schuletütes, the large colorful cones filled with toys and candy, Bill had declared that he and Tom should wear clothes to match the colors of the large cones. He wore blue and orange to match his cone, while Tom wore brown, green and white to match his.

 

Tom continued to stare out of the window as they passed the large school. He didn’t want to tell Bill that he actually liked the way the uniforms looked. The girls wore pretty green plaid skirts with matching green sweaters and the boys wore slacks with pressed oxford shirts, blue ties and navy blue blazers. He didn’t like the look of the boys’ uniform as much as the girls’. He liked the way the girls’ uniforms made them look pretty and elegant.  He liked the way the skirts swayed like bells when a breeze brushed past. He made a secret wish that maybe one day he would go to Gymnasien and wear a uniform.

 

He thought about Bill. Bill wouldn’t like wearing uniforms at all. He liked wearing his bold, colorful clothing and accessories. He liked to stand out. 

 

Tom sighed and returned his attention to his twin when Bill poked him with the end of his Schuletüte. Tom gave him a shy smile and reached over to hold his hand. Today was the first day of school! All thoughts of Gymnasien and uniforms flew out of his head when his mother turned into the parking lot of the Grundschule. 

 

Their mother had them stand together and she took a picture of the two of them smiling with their Schuletütes in front of their new school.

 

Tom looked around the schoolyard at all of the gathering children. He couldn’t help but think about how much nicer everyone would look, how much more orderly they would seem, if they were wearing uniforms.

 

When the twins were older, they too attended Gymnasien, but it was not private like the one Tom saw when he was a child. They were not required to wear uniforms, something that pleased Bill, but disappointed Tom. 

 

A few years later, Tom started dating. He refused to date the girls from his own school, only the girls from the nearby Catholic school or private Gymnasien that required uniforms.  Some people thought it was because Tom didn’t like the girls at his own school, a fact that both Tom and Bill would agree with wholeheartedly.  Some of the more clever people caught on that it was the fact that Tom had a thing for girls wearing plaid skirts.

 

Tom’s relationships never lasted long, a few weeks at most. It didn’t take long for him to realize that it wasn’t the girl he was attracted to, rather the skirt she was wearing.  While the girls themselves were lovely; kind, witty, and very pretty, none of them could compare to the love and attention he received from his own twin brother. The cherry-flavored lip gloss-kiss of a girl was bland in comparison to the naturally sweet flavor of Bill’s mouth. As tantalizing as they were, the soft curves of a girl couldn’t shape to his body as well as Bill’s slim and boyish frame could. Girls soon became a cover story, a veil to hide the kisses and caresses that could not be given in public. Tom gave all of his love to Bill, and Bill gave all of his love to Tom. Even though Tom had come to terms with the fact that he did not sexually desire girls, he still loved the look of them in those plaid uniform skirts.

 

 

 

_< i>Years Later</i>_

 

The alcohol was flowing and the music was blaring. Everywhere you looked, there were glamorous people. Tom Kaulitz stood in the middle of it all with the rest of his band mates from Tokio Hotel. They were currently stationed in Taiwan, just one stop of many during the promotional tour of the Humanoid album in Southern Asia.

 

Bill flitted about, mingling with the higher ups not too far from Tom, who stood surveying the party scene with Georg and Gustav.  Each of them had a drink in his hand and a smile on his face.

 

“What is it about the allure of Asian women?” Gustav pondered.

 

Georg nodded and lifted his drink in the direction of one woman in particular. “Dude, check out that girl over there.”

 

Tom looked over where his fellow band mate was not so discreetly pointing.  The meet and greet of the Taiwan show was packed and it was difficult to find Georg’s target.

 

“Wow,” Tom declared when he found what he was looking for.

 

“No kidding,” Gustav agreed.

 

Tom’s breath caught at the sight of an attractive young woman wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform. Only there was no way it could ever pass for an official regulation uniform for any respectable school due to the impossibly short length of the red plaid skirt and the obscenely tight oxford shirt that cut off at the girl’s mid-riff.  Long legs covered with white knee socks and red Mary Jane heels completed the look.

 

“I know, right,” Georg seconded. “This is why I love Asian countries. Tiny women in tiny clothes.  Just imagine what it’s going to be like in Japan, I hear those girls are freaks when it comes to dressing up.”

 

Tom smirked at his uncouth friend. “Don’t you have a girlfriend that you are oh so devoted to? How do you think she would feel if you knew that you talked like this when you’re not around?”

 

“She trusts me and I trust her. I am allowed to look, but not touch,” Georg stated with a toss of his long chestnut hair. A waiter passed, carrying a tray of champagne, and Georg reached out to grab three, replacing their empty ones and handing new ones to Tom and Gustav. “That doesn’t mean <i>you</i> can’t touch. I see the way you’re looking at her, Tom. Damn, schoolgirl fetish much?”

 

Tom gave Georg a dirty look over his champagne. He was glad the ambient lighting of the party was outfitted with dim red lights, as they effectively hid the blush that stained his cheeks. He finished the champagne in the glass in one quick gulp. He did indeed have a schoolgirl fetish, something that had been cultivated at a young age, though it was not the same kind of fetish that Georg was thinking about.

 

Before Georg could notice his lack of an answer, Tom clapped him on the back with one hand and ran his fingers over his glossy black braids with the other. “What can I say man, schoolgirls are hot, but my gut instinct is telling me that she’s more Gustav’s type, right? I mean, you like girls that are all studious and shit, don’t you Gusti? Girls that really dig those dorky glasses and that large cranium of yours,” he smirked.

 

Gustav raised a blond eyebrow. “Which is more than I can say about you,” he rebutted.  Gustav gave the girl another once-over. “Something tells me that she’s not exactly an honors’ student. And don’t mock my glasses, you know they make me sexier than you.”

 

Tom scoffed. “You never know until you ask her,” he encouraged. “Go on, she looks like she needs some company.”

 

He gave Gustav a slight nudge in the girl’s direction and laughed when Gustav gave him a dirty look.

 

“Whatcha laughing at Tom?” Bill asked as he joined their group. His cheeks were flushed pink from a mix of champagne and excitement and his bright brown eyes sparkled with merriment.

 

 Tom took a moment to admire his twin’s androgynous beauty before answering his question. “I’m trying to get Gustav to go say hello to the schoolgirl over there, see her? She looks like she’s in need of a German tutor.”

 

Bill squinted his painted eyes over in the direction of the girl in question. “The one that looks like a Taiwanese version of Tila Tequila in the tacky polyester skirt that she must have saved from kindergarten? Why would you think she’s Gustav’s type? She looks like a tramp to me,” he declared. He watched her for a moment longer and cringed. “God, look at her, now she’s sucking on a lollipop like it’s a dick! I didn’t even realize you could deep throat suckers! How slutty can you be? And what is it about the schoolgirl look? Are all girls who wear uniforms sluts? I thought it was supposed to be considered the height of class and elegance to wear those.”

 

Georg, Gustav and Tom shared a hearty laugh. Georg began to tease Gustav about being picky.

 

“It’s the illusion of innocence, Bill,” Tom informed. “It’s kind of like the Madonna/Whore aspect. The ‘every man wants a saint for a wife, but a freak in the bed’, kind of thing.”

 

“So you’re basically saying, that even though girls who wear uniforms may be smart, elegant and appear to be chaste little virgins, they’re really begging to get turned out from the inside?” Bill rationed.

 

“Exactly,” Tom affirmed with a nod.

 

“Disgusting,” Bill stated with a turn of his nose.

 

Inwardly, Tom agreed with his brother. Schoolgirls were not supposed to look trampy; they were supposed to appear respectable and studious. They were supposed to look like girls with lofty ambitions and goals with high moral standards. Internally, however, they could be as dirty as they wanted.

 

“… and do you remember that movie where they guy would check the length of girls’ skirts by making them kneel down on the floor and if they didn’t touch the ground, he would send them home?” Georg asked.

 

“Fuck that!” Tom interjected.  “Send them to my office and have them kneel down in front of me!” Tom and Georg roared with laughter while Bill and Gustav gave them disgusted looks.

 

“I can’t believe you are my twin,” Bill muttered.

 

As the night progressed, the group circulated through the crowd. The laughter grew louder and the boys became boisterous under the influence of alcohol.

 

Tom saw the woman in the schoolgirl outfit again. He leered at her and then at his twin standing beside him.

 

Bill caught sight of Tom’s look and rolled his eyes.

 

“You’d be a sexy schoolgirl, Bill,” Tom whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arm possessively around Bill’s back and gave him a ravenous look through narrowed eyes.  He licked his lip ring and pressed against Bill, closer than what was publicly decent for the twins.

 

Bill gave Tom an indulgent smile and leaned down to whisper a response in his ear.

 

“If I’d be a sexy schoolgirl, then so would you.” He quickly licked his brother’s ear and pulled out of his grasp before anyone noticed, leaving Tom aroused in his wake.

 

Tom closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. He tried to shake the mental image of starchy plaid skirts and Mary Janes out of his head. He opened his eyes and smirked to himself.  If that was the way Bill wanted to play… He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few blue pills that an old man had pressed on him, claiming that it would help keep a healthy young man like Tom ‘up’ all night long. Tom cast a salacious look at Bill’s retreating ass highlighted in tight black pants, and swallowed the pills with the last of his champagne.

 

Oh yeah, it was going to be a good night tonight.

 

 

 

_< i>4 Months Later – September  1st Los Angeles, September 2nd Hamburg</i>_

 

“I miss you. I can’t even begin to tell you how much this royally sucks.”

 

Tom Kaulitz sighed into his phone and lay back onto the pillows of his lonely bed. His four dogs had curled up with him, and while they were warm and cuddly, they were a poor substitute compared to Bill’s cuddles.

 

“We’re twins; we’re not supposed to spend our birthdays apart!” he grumbled. Scotty, his Labrador mix, lifted his head at the sound of Tom’s bitter voice. Tom scratched Scotty’s furry ears as an apology for disturbing him.

 

“I know, Tomi. I miss you too. I want to kick David’s ass for scheduling this LA trip during our birthday, but at least I am getting things accomplished here. The house is great. You’ll love it here,” Bill said, trying to comfort his moody brother.

 

“It’s not even our birthday here anymore,” Tom whined, glancing at the clock on his end table. “And I’d love it if I was there right now.”

 

It was Bill’s turn to sigh into the phone. It was unfair. He and Tom had spent every birthday together for the past twenty years. Now, on their twenty-first, the age that would make them completely legal adults in America, the country they were planning to move to, they were apart.  He sat on the bed in his lavish hotel room, unknowingly curled up in the same position as his twin was, across the world.

 

“I got you a present,” Bill tempted. “Want me to tell you what it is?”

 

“No,” said Tom. “I want to open it with you and be surprised. Besides, I got you a present too, and there is no way that I’m gonna tell you what it is over the phone!”

 

“Ooh,” Bill cooed. “Is it something dirty?” He looked across the room to the large mirror in front of the bed and flicked his tongue at himself.

 

Tom gave a genuine smile at Bill’s tone. It was a combination of childish wonder and adult excitement. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. You’ll just have to wait and see for yourself,” Tom teased.

 

“Can I at least have a hint?” Bill whined. In his mind’s eye, Tom could clearly see Bill thrashing around on his bed, kicking his legs in frustration.

 

Tom thought for a moment. One of the dachshunds huffed in her sleep and he reached down to pet her soft fur. “It’s pretty,” he offered.

 

“… and?” Bill prodded.

 

“And that’s all you get,” Tom said in a superior voice.

 

“Come on!” Bill whined. “I need something more than that!”  He fussed on his bed and rolled over to press the phone more firmly to his ear. “Is it something I can wear?” he asked.

 

“No, Bill,” Tom answered immediately. “It is definitely not something that you can wear.”

 

 

_< i>A Week Later</i>_

 

“Are you ever planning on giving me my birthday gift?” Bill asked. He had been home for over five days now, and Tom had still not anted up said birthday gift.

 

 The twins were in for the evening, curled up on the sofa in their living room. They were making lists of what could be packed and what could be stored for their upcoming move to LA. Tom was sitting at one end of the sofa, while Bill stretched out on the other end with his feet propped up on his twins lap. Although it wasn’t cold, they had the fireplace roaring, and the dogs were sprawled out in front of its comforting heat.

 

“I mean, I gave you your gift as soon as I got home. I was expecting to open our gifts together,” he scolded.

 

Tom tickled Bill’s foot, making him jerk suddenly and squeal.

 

“And I loved my gift,” Tom said. “And as much as I would have loved to give you your present as soon as you got home, you were too jet lagged for it. I need you awake and full of energy to receive this present.”

 

Bill huffed in annoyance and dug his heels into Tom’s thighs. “I’ve been here for a week now, I’m well rested and I WANT MY PRESENT!”

 

Tom smiled and tickled Bill’s toes.

 

“I’m gonna kick you if you keep that up,” Bill warned.

 

Tom stuck his tongue out at Bill and Bill responded by crossing his eyes and blowing a raspberry. They grinned at each other and sat in silence.  Bill sighed with contentment as Tom continued to massage his feet. They sat in silence; the only sound heard was a sigh of a contented dog or the crackle of the fireplace.

 

“How about tomorrow?” Tom asked, breaking the quiet.

 

“Tomorrow for what,” Bill moaned. He was enjoying his foot massage too much to keep up with the conversation.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. Bill could be so thick sometimes. He ran his calloused fingers across Bill’s toes and grinned when Bill scowled.

 

“How about tomorrow for your present?” he continued.

 

Bill arched an impeccable eyebrow at him and wiggled his toes. “How about tonight?” he countered. Tom shook his head.

 

“No can do. There is prep work involved, intensive prep work that will take some time to complete.”

 

Bill groaned as Tom massaged a kink out of the ball of his foot and he sank lower into the cushions of the sofa. “How much time exactly?” he asked with a contented sigh. He shut his eyes and allowed Tom to continue to work magic on his tired feet.

 

“A few hours. I’ll need you to vacate for a little bit so I can set things up… so let’s say that your present will be ready by eight o’ clock,” Tom informed him.

 

“P.m. or a.m. ?” Bill asked cheekily, peeking an eye at his handsome brother.

 

“Like you or I would be up at 8:00 a.m.,” Tom scoffed.

 

Bill made a sound to protest, but in the end he conceded. Tom was right, who the hell would want to get up at 8:00 a.m. if they didn’t have to be up? He reached out his hand to flick one of Tom’s braids from his shoulder.

 

“All right. 8:00 p.m. sharp. You’d better have my gift ready, buddy! I won’t accept tardiness from you!” He wagged his finger menacingly at Tom’s face and squealed when Tom reached out to bite it. He giggled and ran his hand down Tom’s braids.

 

“You should take these down and have them redone soon; they’re getting kind of fluffy around the edges.”

 

Tom offered Bill a wry smile and gently caressed his foot.  “Anything you say, Herr Kaulitz.”

 

 

 

At five o’clock the next day, Tom kicked Bill out of the house.

 

“What the hell am I supposed to do for three hours?” Bill complained.

 

“I don’t know? Go shopping, go visit Andreas, go braid Georg’s hair for all I care, just don’t come back to this house until eight o’clock!” Tom demanded.

 

“What about dinner, is food involved in this sublime gift of yours?” Bill asked in a snide tone.

 

“We’ll do something for dinner afterward.  Eat something if you get hungry, you’ll need your strength for this,” Tom smirked.

 

Bill lifted an arched eyebrow. “Fine, but I’m taking The Beast,” he declared, referring to Tom’s Cadillac Escalade as they walked into the garage.

 

“That’s fine, just put gas in it, it’s almost on E,” Tom added.

 

Bill climbed into the SUV, muttering about cheap and cryptic twins with evil plans.

 

“Remember,” Tom called out as Bill pulled out of the garage. “Drive fast and take a lot of chances!”

 

Bill honked the horn and gave Tom the finger. Tom waved back and chuckled with amusement. When the gate to the house closed, and the garage door was closed and locked, Tom returned to the house and headed upstairs to the master bathroom, unbraiding his hair and humming a familiar tune as he went.

 

 

_< i>Three Hours Later</i>_

 

Bill pulled into the garage at 7:59 p.m.  He walked into the house carrying bags with labels marked ‘Dior’ and ‘Prada’ on them. He made his way through the first level of the house. Nothing looked different to him. Everything was in its place as usual. The only thing missing was the sound of excited dogs running to greet him at the door.

 

Bill put his bags down in the living room and went into the kitchen. Perhaps Tom was in there cooking dinner and the dogs were in there with him. He opened the kitchen door to find the room dark and devoid of both twins and puppies. Perplexed, Bill grabbed a sucker from the candy dish on the countertop and made his way into the main hallway of the house.

 

“Tom?” He called out.

 

“I’m upstairs,” Tom replied.

 

Satisfied that his twin was home, Bill popped the sucker in his mouth and made his way to their shared bedroom. “What the hell, Tom? I thought you said you had to get the house ready? And where are the do… guh.” Words failed him when Tom stepped out of the bathroom into their bedroom.

 

“Good evening, Herr Kaulitz,” Tom said with a shy smile.

 

Bill could only stare in shock at the sight of his twin brother dressed in a school uniform.  A <i>GIRLS’</i> school uniform. This was nothing like the schoolgirl outfits seen in Halloween catalogues or on trampy tarts, this was a real uniform.  Tom had on a proper blue plaid skirt that fell to the tops of his knees and a crisp white fitted oxford uniform shirt with a blue plaid tie to match the skirt. His legs were smooth, clean-shaved and adorned with white cotton knee socks that made his impossibly long legs seem even longer.  Perched upon his feet were black patent leather Mary Janes.  Black patent leather Christian Louboutin Mary Janes. 

 

Bill’s eyes traveled back up to Tom’s face, which had been carefully and skillfully painted with makeup. His normally unruly eyebrows had been tamed. Not plucked, but brushed into a clean shape and lightly darkened with a pencil. His eyes were lightly lined in black eyeliner, not nearly as dramatic as Bill’s own, but enough to make Tom’s beautiful brown eyes stand out bright and wide, like that of an innocent doe. His pouty lips had been lightly glossed over with a pink lip gloss, and the contrast between the innocent makeup and his ever present lip ring gave him a look of a studious, yet mischievous young woman.

 

Tom had removed his cornrows and had flat-ironed his long black hair. It was parted into a similar style of when Bill used to wear his hair long, only Tom had it styled into low pigtails.

 

“Is something wrong, Herr Kaulitz? You seem agitated?” the vixen that used to be Bill’s twin brother asked in a gentle tone.

 

“Tom,” Bill breathed out.  People had it all wrong, he thought. Tom was the prettier one of the twins, no doubt about it. He had to remind himself to swallow. The sucker in his mouth was in danger of becoming dislodged and falling to the floor.

 

“Forgive me, Herr Kaulitz; I seem to be remiss in my manners. My name is Tomi and I’m an Obersekunda Gymnasiast,” Tom explained to his wide-eyed brother. His voice was higher pitched, a bit closer to Bill’s voice, yet breathier, innocent.

 

“I take back everything I’ve ever said about schoolgirls,” Bill choked out. “You are BEAUTIFUL.”

 

Tom blushed becomingly and walked over to place his hand on Bill’s cheek. Bill noticed that Tom had filed his short nails and painted them an unobtrusive shade of light pink. Tom gently removed the sucker from Bill’s mouth and placed it in his own.

 

“I’m here to escort you to your office, Herr Kaulitz.  Let me grab my book bag and I’ll take you there,” Tom informed him and he innocently sucked on the sugary treat in his mouth.  Tom bent down by the bed to grab a blue messenger bag. Bill groaned when he saw Tom’s skirt ride up to expose the tops of his smooth thighs. He thought he caught a hint of shiny blue when Tom straightened.

 

“Shall we go?” Tom asked and placed the strap of the messenger bag over his chest; his now bosomy chest. Tom crunched on the sucker and deposited the candy-free stick into a nearby trash can.

 

Bill could barely comprehend the words coming from Tom’s pink lips. All he could think about was that blue plaid skirt riding high on Tom’s knees and how soft Tom’s lips looked when he spoke.

 

Tom offered him a shy smile and turned to walk out of the bedroom. Bill was quick to follow. He did not want to miss the sight of his brother walking in those heels.

 

As Tom descended the stairs, Bill watched in awe. Tom seemed to glide; he held himself with perfect posture and his hips swayed gently with every step. A stray thought about how long Tom had had to practice walking in those heels zipped through Bill’s mind, but disappeared when Tom entered their home office and flicked on the lights.

 

The room had been set up to look like the office of a school official, a Headmaster or a teacher. The desk had been cleared of its usual paraphernalia and covered with school books, files and what looked to be a wooden paddle placed innocuously on the edge of the desk.

 

Tom removed his bag and put it by the sofa on the opposite wall. He walked over to the desk and turned on the desk lamp.

 

“I hope everything is to your liking, Herr Kaulitz.  We strive to anticipate your needs here and if you need anything or have any questions, please don’t hesitate to call on me. I’ve been appointed as your Teaching Assistant for this year,” Tom stated.  He stood prostrate in front of the large desk, hands folded in front of his lap in a demure manner.

 

Bill nodded and fell into the role. So Tom wanted to play schoolgirl and teacher? Desire flared through his body and he ran his tongue across the bottom of his front teeth. He had to admit, he had never seen this coming. He knew that Tom had a bit of a fetish for schoolgirl outfits, he had just never expected TOM to be the one wearing it.

 

“Thank you, Tomi,” Bill said. He took a seat in the leather chair behind the desk. “Tell me, what class standing do you hold in the Obersekunda Prima?” He watched Tom through lidded eyes as he picked up a nearby pen and began to twirl it with a single hand.

 

“I currently hold the highest grade average, scoring 14 points in all of my courses,” Tom said proudly.

 

“Very good,” Bill praised. “And are you involved in any extra-curricular activities?” He purposely dropped his voice on the words extra-curricular, causing Tom to blush a sweet shade of pink.

 

“I play classical guitar in the school orchestra and I have a weekly blog that I upload on the school website.” Tom shifted uncomfortably under the heat of Bill’s gaze.

 

Bill took notice of Tom’s discomfort and smirked. He nibbled on the end of the pen and leaned his elbows on the desk.

 

“Tell me, Tomi,” he opened up a folder and sifted through the papers in it. “Your file indicates you’ve never been disciplined before.”

 

“No sir,” Tom affirmed. He regained his composure and shook his head, pigtails swaying. “I’ve always maintained a solid sense of discipline and propriety here at school. I would never jeopardize my chances to gain entrance into university. Not with my grades, nor with my behavior,” he stated.

 

Bill unscrupulously leered at Tom. “Is that a fact,” he drawled. Oh but how he was enjoying this role reversal!

 

Tom cocked his head. “Yes sir,” he said. “I strive to do my best in all my endeavors.”

 

“Even in matters of propriety,” Bill asked.

 

Tom gave him a confused stare. “Especially in matters of propriety.”

 

Bill shook his head and gave Tom a mocking grin. “We seem to have a problem my dear,” he admonished.

 

“Sir?” Tom questioned.

 

“Tomi, I seem to have noticed a lack of propriety on your sake,” Bill stated.

 

Tom looked up in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘lack of propriety’, Herr Kaulitz?” he asked.

 

A wolfish smile spread across Bill’s face, giving him an arrogant and dangerous air about him. “Your uniform skirt is not within regulation lengths, young lady,” he reprimanded.

 

Tom’s eyes grew large with indignation. Although he was quite sure his skirt was well within the acceptable range of length, he self-consciously tugged on the hem of the skirt to bring it down lower. “Herr Kaulitz, I think you are mistaken. I would never wear my skirt too short. That’s indecent!”

 

Bill narrowed his eyes at Tom. “You are entitled to your opinion, Tomi, but as your instructor, I believe I am correct in my judgment. And you, young lady, are not to talk back, unless you wish to be disciplined!”

 

Tom lowered his head in submission and clasped his hands behind his back. “I apologize, Herr Kaulitz. I meant no disrespect.”

 

Bill stood and reached out with a hand to lift Tom’s chin. When they made eye contact, Bill smiled. “Apology accepted, my dear.” He removed his hand from Tom’s chin and moved to stand before Tom. “The fact still remains that I believe your skirt is too short for regulation, therefore you shall have to submit to the length test.”

 

“Length test? I’ve never heard of that before,” Tom said. He quickly shut his mouth when Bill gave him a sharp look.

 

“It is a simple test used throughout the years to measure the length of a skirt. In short, if your skirt rises above your knees, it is considered indecent.” Bill lectured.

 

“Sir, I don’t think-“ Tom began.

 

“Silence!” Bill commanded.

 

Tom nodded and fell silent.

 

“You will kneel before me. If the hem of your skirt does not touch the floor, I shall be forced to discipline you.”

 

Tom whipped his head up in shock. This was ludicrous! He was about to voice his thoughts when he caught sight of the dark look on Bill’s face.

 

“Kneel down before me,” Bill commanded.

 

Tom nodded glumly and lowered himself on his knees.

 

“Remain straight!” Bill barked. “Don’t let me catch you slouching. The ladies of our prestigious Gymnasien do not slouch!”

 

“Yes sir,” Tom affirmed. He pulled himself up and squared his shoulders to await judgment.

 

Bill took a few moments to admire his twin in such a submissive position. He circled around him and ran a tender hand down Tom’s silky black pigtails.

 

“As I thought,” he proclaimed when he returned to face Tom. “Your skirt hangs one inch above your knees, far too short for public decency,” he crowed.

 

A blush crept across Tom’s cheeks. His head lowered in shame. “I apologize, Herr Kaulitz. I did not realize my error. In my defense, I am still growing; my skirt will naturally become shorter as I grow taller!” Tom tried to reason.

 

Bill’s face grew hard. “I do not accept excuses, Tomi. Now stand up and receive your punishment,” he commanded.

 

Tom stood and stared him straight in the eye. “What is my punishment to be?” he asked evenly.

 

“Corporal,” Bill responded.

 

Tom shut his eyes in defeat and nodded. He walked to the desk and placed his hands on the edge.

 

“Spread your legs and bend forward,” Bill instructed.

 

Tom shifted and bent forward, his ass protruding outward in an enticing manner.

 

Bill had to restrain himself from reaching out and grabbing the firm globes of Tom’s ass through his skirt.

 

“My my, for someone who has never been disciplined, you certainly know how to assume the position well,” Bill teased.

 

Tom flushed bright red, but held his tongue.

 

“Now, what is it to be? My hand or the paddle?” Bill gestured to the medium-sized wooden paddle laid out on the desk.

 

Tom let out a low moan which Bill perceived to be in response to the latter object of punishment.

 

“The paddle it is then. How many strikes shall you receive?” he asked rhetorically. “Let’s see… wait, I know, I just had a birthday recently. What do you say I give you as many strikes as my age?” he pondered.

 

“Sir,” Tom began to protest, but Bill ignored him.

 

“Now I know it’s unconventional to reveal one’s age, but I’ll make a special case for you, considering that this is your first time receiving discipline. Do you want to guess my age or shall I tell you?” he smirked.

 

“Twenty-nine, sir?” Tom asked dolefully. His cheeks were bright pink and flaming hot to the touch.

 

“Bite your tongue!” Bill hissed. He roughly shoved Tom against the desk.  “I ought to smack you thirty times for that statement alone! Do I look like I’m almost thirty?”

 

“No sir,” Tom whimpered. He stumbled a bit in his Christian Louboutin’s until he felt Bill’s hands on his waist, steadying him.

 

“I’m twenty-one, you pretty little twit. Your powers of observation will need some work if you are going to make it out in the world of university life. I shall have to work with you during your Unter and Oberprima years so you can make some improvements,” Bill mocked.

 

Tom felt the trappings of arousal zing through his body. Sweat began to dot his brow. He shut his eyes tightly. It was best not to show any emotion at all, lest he be punished further.

 

“I’m afraid that this will sting quite a bit after we’re done, but then, perhaps you’ll have learned an important lesson.” Bill announced.  He grasped the wooden paddle with one hand and moved to stand behind Tom.  “I want you to count every strike, loud and clear. No crying, no stammering. If you make a mistake, I will start over. Do you understand me?”

 

Tom kept his eyes shut in preparation for the upcoming pain. “Yes, Herr Kaulitz. I understand.” He took a deep breath and waited for the first blow.

 

“Count!” Bill commanded as he let the paddle fall on Tom’s ass.

 

“Eins!” Tom cried out. He stumbled a bit from the force of the blow, but caught himself before he fell. He could only imagine how many more strikes he would get if he lost his composure!

 

Smack!

 

“Zwei!”

 

Smack!

 

“Drei!

 

Smack!

 

“Vier!”

 

Smack!

 

By the time Bill had gotten to number ten, Tom was a trembling mess of limbs beneath him.  For Tom’s credit, he didn’t miss a count, or stammer. His pitch of his voice did climb to a higher note as the blows went on. Bill regarded this and bit his lip to reign in his moans. Ever since Tom had come out of the bathroom wearing that skirt, Bill had felt his arousal burn deep within. Now, it felt as if it would burst from his skin and consume the two of them. His erection pressed painfully against the front of his jeans, but he did his best to ignore it for the time being. He still had much more in store for his pretty student before he would see satisfaction.

 

“Einundzwanzig!” Tom called out when Bill threw the final strike on his backside. He nearly sobbed in relief as the blows to his ass ceased. His body was thrumming. His shirt was drenched in sweat. His ass ached deliciously and he had an erection that threatened to tear through his wool skirt. If Herr Kaulitz saw that, there was no telling what kind of punishment he would administer. He wanted to rub his thighs together to help quell the fire burning in his loins, but he hadn’t been given permission to move.

 

Bill was sweating, panting as if he had just run for a kilometer. His arm ached from the force of the blows he had given Tom, so he could only imagine what Tom was feeling. He gazed at his pretty brother, laid out on the desk with his chest heaving and his legs shaking. He lay the paddle down and quietly crept up behind Tom.

 

“Did you learn your lesson, Tomi?” Bill asked. Then he grasped Tom’s hips between his hands and gently squeezed.

 

 Tom stiffened in his hold and unknowingly pushed his behind out further. “Yes,” he gasped. “Yes I did, Herr Kaulitz.” He wiggled a bit in Bill’s firm hold and sucked in a breath when Bill trailed his hands across his plaid-covered ass.

 

“Poor girl,” Bill clucked his tongue. “That must sting,” he ventured. He pressed his hands on firmly and began to massage the tight globes hidden beneath the skirt.

 

Tom moaned and bit his bottom lip. He could feel the pre-come leaking from his aching cock. He wasn’t sure what he wanted more; to press down on the desk and rut against it until he came, or shove his ass against Bill and rut against him. Unfortunately for him, Bill made a decision that only increased his desire.

 

“I hate to see my pupils in pain. I’ll make it up to you,” Bill promised. He lifted the hem of Tom’s skirt to reveal dark blue satin panties stretched over Tom’s pert ass.

 

“My goodness,” he said as he regarded Tom’s sexy underwear. “Who would have thought a good girl like you would wear such decadent panties?”

 

“I like the way they feel against my skin,” answered Tom. He pushed back against Bill’s hands, willing him to squeeze harder.

 

Bill moved his hands over the panties, feeling the heat of his brother’s beaten skin radiate through the material. His hands travelled lower, dipping towards the crotch of the panties so he could massage Tom’s balls through the satin. He smiled when Tom trembled beneath him.  He had to give Tom credit for lasting as long as he did, standing in his four-and-a-half inch Mary Janes.

 

He cupped Tom’s erection through the panties, gently fingering the wet spot his pre-come had soaked through.

 

“Tomi,” he admonished. “Are you aroused?” When Tom didn’t answer immediately, Bill lightly smacked the inside of his thigh, causing Tom to suck in a panicked breath.

 

“Answer me, Tomi. Are you aroused?” Bill asked again.

 

“Yes ,sir,” Tom answered in a meek voice.

 

Bill smacked him again, harder this time. “I didn’t hear you,” he stated.

 

Tom licked his lip ring and answered again. “Yes sir,” he replied.  “I am aroused.”

 

Bill smiled and traced the length of Tom’s erection through the panties. He was very hard and the tip of it was emerging from the waistband of the underwear. Bill wanted to suckle it through the satin, but he had another craving that he wanted to satisfy. He gently lowered the panties down Tom’s hips, exposing his luscious ass, then down his long legs. He tapped Tom’s legs for him to step out of them and then placed the satin panties in his pocket.

 

“Does it still ache, Tomi?” Bill asked the stimulated student.

 

“So much,” Tom moaned. “Please make it better, Herr Kaulitz. I promise I’ll follow the rules, just please make the ache go away,” he begged.

 

Bill reached to pry the cheeks of Tom’s ass apart. “I’m not quite sure you’ve learned your lesson yet, Tomi. You know that following the rules is very important, and that someone of your social stature needs to be seen as a positive influence. That can’t happen if you disregard the rules.”

 

“Yes sir,” Tom agreed.

 

“Good,” Bill said. He trailed a long finger down the crack of Tom’s ass and groaned in rapture when Tom cried out as he pressed against Tom’s tight hole.

 

“You sound so delicious when you do that, Tomi.” He leaned in close to his ass. “I bet you taste delicious too.” He knelt down and stuck his tongue in to lick Tom’s rosy hole in a long stripe.

 

“Holy fuck!” Tom shouted. His hands gripped the sides of the desk so hard, he thought he would burn imprints through the wood.

 

Bill pulled his face from Tom’s ass to lightly smack it and admonish him. “Now, Tomi, that’s not proper language for a lady like yourself. Apologize, or else I won’t do it again.”

 

Tom threw his head back in frustration. He had been totally unprepared for the feeling of Bill’s tongue in his ass, but now he wanted nothing more than for it to be there on a regular basis. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he chanted. “Just please put your tongue back there!”

 

Bill smiled. “There’s a good girl.” He moved his head and resumed his tortuous licking of Tom’s asshole.  He took his time, alternating between slurping at his tight hole and lavishing his tongue down his crack, tickling Tom’s perineum.  He pressed the stud in his tongue against Tom’s hole and pushed, relishing in Tom’s cries of ecstasy. 

 

Tom ground himself against Bill’s tongue, trying to will Bill’s tongue into fucking him. He reached down with one hand to grab his dick, but Bill caught his hand and smacked it away. “No, you don’t get to touch that. Respectable girls don’t touch themselves,” he proclaimed into Tom’s ass.

 

“Please, Herr Kaulitz, please let me touch myself,” Tom begged.

 

Bill retreated from Tom’s delectable ass with a sigh. His own erection was trying to break the zipper of his pants. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.  He stood up and reached for Tom, pulling him up from the desk into his arms.

 

“You don’t need to touch yourself, Tomi, I’ll take care of that for you just as soon as we take care of one more thing,” Bill promised.

 

 Tom looked up at him, his brown eyes burning feverishly. He tongued at his lip ring, making Bill groan at the sight of that pink tongue running over shiny, lip gloss-covered lips. He removed the hair ties that bound Tom’s hair in the neat pigtails. Black hair spilled over Tom’s shoulders and Bill didn’t waste any time running his fingers through the soft strands.

 

He guided Tom to the nearby sofa and sat him down on the edge of its plush cushions.

 

Tom looked up at him with that sweet, shy smile and timidly batted his long eyelashes.

 

Bill stood directly in front of Tom and stroked Tom’s beautiful face with covetous fingers. When they lingered on his lips, Tom opened his mouth and sucked them inside.

 

“Do you know what I want?” Bill nearly growled.

 

Tom nodded, rolling his tongue over the pads of Bill’s fingers.

 

Bill snatched his fingers from Tom’s mouth and grabbed his chin in a harsh hold. “And are you going to be a good girl and give it to me?”

 

Tom flipped his hair over his shoulder with a manicured hand and licked his lips. “Of course, Herr Kaulitz,” he promised.

 

Bill released his grip on Tom’s jaw and fumbled with the opening of his pants.

 

“Be careful, Herr Kaulitz,” Tom cooed. He pushed Bill’s hands away and opened his pants for him, reaching into his boxers to draw out his rigid length. Bill’s cock throbbed in Tom’s grasp. He gently placed two fingers over the foreskin of Bill’s cock and slowly dragged them up and down. Bill cursed and jerked his hips forward. Tom leaned forward to give a closer inspection to Bill’s cock. It was perfect in his eyes. Bill’s cock was long and slender; thick, but not too thick, with a red corona that begged to be sucked into Tom’s beautiful mouth.

 

“Don’t be afraid of it,” Bill said, mistaking Tom’s introspection for hesitance.

 

“I’m not afraid of it,” Tom assured him. “I love it.” He proved this by stretching out a pink tongue to lick the crown of Bill’s dick. He took his time, pressing soft kisses to the head and licking up and down the shaft.

 

“Don’t be a tease,” Bill warned. He fisted his hand in Tom’s hair and gently pulled him forward. “Suck,” he commanded.

 

Tom smiled at him and then began to suck in earnest.

 

Bill was torn. He wanted to push his way into Tom’s mouth and fuck it, but at the same time he didn’t want to overwhelm him or hurt him. However, Tom was doing such a masterful job of sucking that Bill only ended up lightly pumping his hips.

 

Tom loved the feeling of Bill’s cock in his mouth. He dug the tip of his tongue into the slit and hummed happily when Bill cried out and cursed.  Tom pulled the cock from his mouth and lightly let it bat against his lips. He rubbed the glands against his lip ring and gasped when Bill grabbed the back of his neck.

 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you, Tomi?” Bill had Tom firmly in his grip.

 

Tom had not released his hold on Bill’s cock. Instead, he rubbed his cheek against it, smiling when he felt pre-come leak against his skin.

 

“You’d better answer me, girl, or there will be hell to pay,” Bill growled.

 

Tom looked up through darkened lashes to meet Bill’s heated gaze. “Yes sir, I have done this before,” he affirmed, nuzzling the hot length to his cheek.

 

“I thought so,” Bill hissed. “You suck it so well. With whom have you done this?” Bill demanded.

 

Tom licked the slit of his cock and offered a defiant stare at Bill. “With my brother,” he stated. And he returned Bill’s cock to his mouth with a slurp and resumed his oral ministrations.

 

“FUCK!” Bill bellowed as Tom took him deep down his throat. He was torn, he could feel himself reaching his pinnacle, but as heavenly as coming down Tom’s skilled throat would be, Bill really wanted to come inside Tom’s skirt covered ass.

 

He placed a shaky hand in Tom’s hair to still his movements. Tom looked at him with questioning eyes as Bill removed his cock from Tom’s lips.  He groaned when he saw a line of saliva stretch from the head of his cock to Tom’s lips. “You’ve had me fooled all along, girl. You’re a good actress, I’ll give you that,” Bill shook his head.

 

“Herr Kaulitz, I don’t understand?” Tom questioned.

 

Bill pushed Tom further into the cushions of the sofa and moved to drape his lithe body over Tom’s.

 

“I think you do,” Bill replied. He ran his hands down Tom’s formerly pristine white shirt that was now soaked in sweat. Without a word, he ripped the shirt open, scattering buttons across the room. He whistled with approval as his eyes took in a small dark blue satin bra that covered his brother’s chest.

 

“Matching underwear,” he licked his lips. “That is so sexy. I would have never guessed that a quiet, unassuming girl like you would indulge in such hedonistic tendencies. Satin underwear, oral sex, what other secrets do you keep beneath that angelic guise you wear?”

 

“I keep no secrets from you,” Tom demurred.

 

Bill shifted in between Tom’s legs, sliding his cock against Tom’s, causing Tom to push up against him in need of more stimulation. Bill leaned forward to lick a line up Tom’s slender neck and to press a kiss against his carotid artery. He could feel Tom’s heart beat thrumming strong and fast. He brought his fingers up to Tom’s pillowy lips and dipped them inside his sinful mouth. He allowed Tom to suck on them for a moment before removing them and reaching down between them to grasp Tom’s erection.

 

“You’re so wet,” Bill declared, thumbing the tip of Tom’s cock, feeling the warm moisture of pre-ejaculatory fluid leak on his fingers. He pinched the tip of his foreskin, causing Tom to wail with a mixture of agony and pleasure.

 

“Please, Herr Kaulitz! I need…” Tom gasped.

 

“I know what you need,” Bill finished. He trailed his wet fingers down, down, past Tom’s balls and to the smooth skin of his perineum. When he reached the tight bud of Tom’s asshole, the gently screwed a finger inside and grunted when Tom tried to push down against it in an attempt to draw him in further.

 

“You like that?” Bill asked, amazed at Tom’s response.

 

Tom thrashed against the sofa and rocked his hips forward in response.

 

“You do like it,” Bill said. “Has anyone ever touched you in here before?”

 

Tom shook his head. Sweat dotted his brow and his face was flushed. His hair fanned out in a black curtain behind him, and with his fiery eyes and mouth open and swollen, he looked like a despoiled angel.

 

“Not even your beloved brother?” he prodded, as he added another finger.

 

“Never,” Tom ground out. “No one has ever been inside me,” he promised.

 

Bill felt as if his heart would burst through his chest. He had never been more aroused in his life. He had often entertained fantasies of topping Tom, but they had never come to fruition. He broke his character and cradled Tom’s head in his hands to deliver a sweet kiss to his tempting mouth.

 

Ordinarily, Tom would have dominated the kiss, but tonight Bill took the lead, his tongue teasing against Tom’s. He broke the kiss to lick and suck on the lip ring that drove him crazy with arousal. He nipped and sucked on Tom’s lips until they appeared bee-stung swollen and red.

 

“I’ll need something,” Bill whispered against his lips.

 

Tom reached a hand out beside him and blindly searched for the bag he had earlier placed on the ground. He whined in frustration when he couldn’t find it, but then smiled when Bill reached out to grasp it for him. He rummaged through it to find a large bottle of lube.

 

“Are you sure?” Bill asked, returning his attention to the beautiful man laid out in front of him. Tom threaded his fingers through Bill’s immaculate hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

“Absolutely,” he said when they broke for air. He wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist in an effort to pull him closer.

 

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” Bill asked uncertainly. He wanted Tom’s first time to be as comfortable as possible.

 

Tom shook his head in the negative.

 

Bill leaned in to kiss him again and reluctantly pulled away to remove his shirt and struggle out of his boots, pants and underwear. Tom watched in amusement while Bill cursed his penchant for tight clothes until he was fully naked.

 

“Now,” Bill said as he pulled Tom into his arms again. “Where were we?”

 

“Shouldn’t I finish undressing?” Tom asked between breathless kisses and sensitive nips.

 

“Absolutely not,” Bill stated, returning to his teacher character. “You are to remain in uniform at all times while on school property,” Bill stated while he nibbled on Tom’s neck.

 

“Technically, I’m not in uniform,” Tom protested.

 

Bill looked at him with hazy eyes. “Don’t make me paddle you again, young lady.”

 

Tom huffed and wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist once more.

 

Bill reached for the bottle of lube and poured a healthy amount on his fingertips. He grasped Tom’s erection with his lubed hand and began stroking him. “Like that, do you?”

 

Tom nodded. The heels of his shoes lightly dug into Bill’s back.

 

“Ouch!” Bill recoiled. “Those are sexy as all hell, but they hurt! Don’t do that, or else…“ He quit fisting Tom’s cock, making Tom complain until he placed his wet fingers against the opening of Tom’s hole. “Or else I won’t do this.” And he thrust two fingers inside Tom’s aching ass.

 

Tom keened and clenched around Bill’s fingers, trying to draw them deeper inside.

 

“That’s right, pretty girl. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Bill goaded.

 

Tom’s legs released their hold on Bill’s waist and spread out as far as the couch would let them. He pressed his ass up closer to Bill, and Bill took it as a sign to add another finger. Tom gasped and reached out for Bill.

 

Bill grabbed his hand and sucked a pink-tipped finger into his mouth. Tom rubbed his finger against Bill’s tongue stud while Bill continued to fuck him with his long fingers.

 

“Am I stretching you,” Bill asked, releasing Tom’s finger. “Do you like the feel of me deep inside?”

 

“More,” Tom begged. “I want more.” He fussed on the sofa, sweat dripping down his body.

 

“You want my cock?” Bill asked. Then he twisted his fingers until he pressed against something soft, deep inside of Tom.

 

Tom cried out and his body went tense.

 

“Ooh, I think you liked that. You want to feel that again, only with my cock?”

 

Tom’s eyes were burning with frustration and desire. He pushed his hips against Bill’s in a futile effort for more friction. His cock felt like lead and he was dripping pre-come all over his plaid skirt.

 

“Please, fuck me. Fuck me, sir,” Tom implored. He pulled on Bill’s nipple ring to prove his tenacity.

 

Bill hissed and stretched his fingers further into Tom’s depths. “You saucy bitch,” Bill growled.

 

 Tom batted his long lashes and licked his lip ring. His brown eyes glowed with invitation.

 

With a snarl, Bill removed his fingers from Tom and coated his cock with more lube. He resettled himself in the embrace of Tom’s legs and pressed the head of his dick to Tom’s anus.

 

Identical eyes met. One pair asking, the other pair entreating. Without a word, Bill gently pushed his cock inside of Tom.

 

A tight grimace of pain crossed Tom’s pretty face as he struggled to adjust to the feeling of a swollen cock in his virgin hole.

 

“Are you alright?” Bill whispered. He struggled between thrusting into Tom’s tight heat and the idea of pulling out for fear of hurting his beloved twin.

 

Tom took deep breaths and relaxed in order to take Bill deeper into his body.  He grasped Bill’s slim shoulders in a death grip when he felt him pull away. “Don’t go,” he pled. “Just stay, stay still for a second,” he murmured.

 

Bill had to think of every unsexy thing he had ever come across to keep from coming. Tom was so hot, so tight, and so perfect.

 

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, Tom finally gave him permission to move.

 

“Move with me, baby,” Bill urged. He thrust his hips against Tom’s ass until he was buried deep inside Tom’s warmth.  He fit Tom’s legs over his shoulders so he could angle in even deeper.

 

Tom rolled his head; the pain was dissipating and transitioning into something like pleasure. The more Bill thrust into him, the more that pleasure increased. He rolled his hips and squeezed his ass, causing Bill to curse.

 

“Damn it girl! Give me a chance here!” Bill roared.

 

Tom grinned and squeezed Bill’s cock again, only this time, Bill fought back and hit Tom’s prostate.

 

“Oh shit,” Tom yelled. “Do that again,” he demanded. The feeling of Bill’s cock hitting his prostate sent sparks straight to his cock. He reached out a hand to move the skirt out of the way so he could fist it.

 

“No,” Bill panted above him. He slapped Tom’s fingers away from his cock before he could touch it. “What did I tell you about touching yourself?”

 

Tom whined and clawed at Bill’s back. He keened with each thrust Bill gave. He never thought taking Bill’s cock would feel this good. His hips moved on their own accord, pumping to meet Bill move for move. His woolen skirt rubbed against his cock and the pre-come dripping from it began to stain through the fabric. Tom didn’t give a damn. The friction felt too good for him to care or stop.

 

Bill loved the way Tom was submitting. He made a beautiful sight, flushed and sweaty. “You are gorgeous like this,” he cooed. “A pretty girl like you was made to ride my cock,” he praised.

 

Tom moaned and squeezed his muscles around Bill in response to his raunchy language.

 

“You like it when I talk dirty to you? A good little girl like you should be offended over such foul language,” Bill teased.  He moved a hand to Tom’s lips and sighed when Tom suckled his fingers into his mouth.

 

“You’re just a naughty little schoolgirl, aren’t you? Look at you, taking my cock into your tight hole, sucking my fingers that have been inside of you, you love it,” Bill taunted.

 

 He could feel his impending orgasm and he was not happy. He wanted to indulge himself in Tom’s ass before he came in it, but most of all, he wanted Tom to come with him. He changed his angle so he could target Tom’s spot directly. Tom began to make the most beautiful noises beneath him. He removed his fingers from Tom’s hungry mouth and pulled his cock from his firm ass. When Tom whimpered, Bill ran his long fingers through Tom’s hair and shushed him.

 

“Hush, it’s only for a second, my sweet.” He sat up and maneuvered Tom into his lap, facing him.

 

“Now sit on my cock like the obedient girl that you are,” he prompted. Tom widened his legs over Bill’s and gently lowered himself onto Bill’s dick, sighing as each centimeter went in further and further.

 

“Good girl, beautiful girl,” Bill admired. He cupped Tom’s face with a hand and wrapped his other around his waist.  He watched in awe as Tom rocked himself on his cock. In this position, he was hitting Tom’s spot perfectly. He threw his head back and cried out when Tom clenched down on him after a particularly fierce thrust.

 

Tom wasn’t much for talking or making noise during sex, he mostly left that to Bill. This time, however, he couldn’t contain his pleas for more, his calls to God, or the uninhibited whimpers from escaping his throat. Bill’s cock was ramming against his prostate and his cock felt fit to burst.

 

“Please sir,” he begged. “I need… I need you.” He dropped his head into the crook of neck. He was on the brink of orgasm and exhaustion.

 

“I know baby,” Bill soothed. He reached under Tom’s skirt to palm his erection.

 

“I want to watch you come. I want to watch you come from my dick and spread your juice all over your pretty blue skirt, and then I’m going to come in your pretty little ass,” Bill promised.

 

“Oh god,” Tom groaned. Bill was relentless. His hips pumped steadily and deep while his hand moved surely over his sensitive cock. Without warning, he spilled his load all over Bill’s hand, staining his plaid skirt with come.

 

Bill cried out as Tom’s ass clenched down and he shot stream after stream of come into Tom’s ass.

 

Tom rode out his orgasm with Bill’s, collapsing in his lap with exhaustion.  

 

Bill panted against Tom’s neck while Tom struggled to catch his breath. He gently pulled his cock out of Tom’s swollen hole, wincing a bit at how sensitive it was.

 

Tom felt the come leak from his hole and shivered over how delightfully dirty it felt. He looked up to meet Bill’s eyes and offered a bashful smile when Bill smiled back at him. He sighed when Bill gently pulled the plaid tie around his neck to guide him to his lips for a fierce kiss.

 

They kissed for several minutes until Tom reluctantly pulled away. “I should leave soon. My brother will soon be here to pick me up and I need to get cleaned up and presentable again. You see, I missed his birthday and I still have to give him his gift,” Tom explained.

 

He removed himself from Bill’s grasp and stood on shaky legs. He took a deep breath in order to steady himself, shook out his hair and grabbed his bag. “Thank you for your time, Herr Kaulitz, and remember, if you need anything this school year, I’m more than willing to assist you.”

 

With a small nod of his head, Tom turned and left the office, leaving a stunned, yet sexually contented Bill behind.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Bill had regained enough reason (and energy) to return to his bedroom and confront his imaginative brother. When he opened the door, Tom walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his head.

 

“Oh hey, you’re back,” he said. He took in Bill’s nudity and lifted an eyebrow. “Headed for the shower? Lucky for you I didn’t use up all the hot water,” he winked. He went to their massive walk-in closet and walked inside.

 

“I took my braids down, like you said. They were getting fluffy. I made an appointment to have them redone tomorrow afternoon,” he called from the depths of the closet.

 

Bill was confused. He looked around the room. There was no sign of Tom’s uniform or patent leather heels anywhere. The dogs that had been missing when he had come home earlier were snoozing on the bed and Tom was acting as if their past escapades had never happened.

 

Tom emerged from the closet fully dressed. He walked behind Bill and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. “You’re acting weird,” he said. “Is it because I promised to give you your gift? I didn’t forget. Go take your shower and I’ll give it to you and then we can go get something to eat. I don’t know about you, but I’m starved!”

 

Bill turned to search his brother’s eyes for anything that would reveal what he was up to.

 

Tom merely offered a sweet smile and then whistled for the dogs. “I’m gonna take the babies out while you shower. I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

 

Bill shrugged. “Sure Tom, I’ll see you in a bit. Be careful.”

 

“Always,” Tom replied with a wink. He called each dog by name and ran out of the bedroom with a pack of excited dogs in tow.

 

Bill entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and let the warm spray course down his body. Why was Tom pretending as if nothing had happened? Was he embarrassed? Was this a just a one- time thing? He told himself to quit stressing about it. If Tom wanted to play his games, let him. Besides, they never kept secrets from each other for long. Tom would talk sooner or later. Bill just hoped it was sooner; as much as he enjoyed bottoming for Tom, he loved the feeling of his brother’s luscious ass encasing his dick.

 

“Oh well,” Bill muttered. “At least I got a taste.”

 

 

_< i>A Few Months Later</i>_

 

The twins were settling into their new home in Los Angeles. Everything had finally been unpacked and was in its place. The dogs were still getting used to their new home so it wasn’t unusual for Bill or Tom to come across a wet spot or a stinky present in a random corner of the house. The twins had been busy since their birthday. Tom never did mention the schoolgirl incident again, but he did let Bill have him when the mood struck.

 

The twins enjoyed their time in America. While they weren’t anonymous and they still had to make use of a bodyguard, they could go out more frequently without the risk of raving fangirls mauling or stalking them.

 

One morning, Bill and Tom were dining at a café with David, discussing the upcoming Latin America tour and the latest progress on new music. Bill was contributing to the conversation in depth but Tom was in a strange mood. He pouted, he fussed and generally acted like a giant child.

 

“My god, Tom, what the hell is the matter with you? You are acting like a spoiled brat!” Bill exclaimed after Tom answered one of David’s questions in a flippant manner.

 

“I don’t know, Herr Kaulitz, maybe you should take me home and spank me,” Tom sneered.

 

Bill froze. The world seemed to break apart and shatter when Tom uttered those words. All of a sudden, everything made sense.

 

Bill smirked and turned to Tom. “If you can’t act accordingly, I’ll have to do just that,” he said lowly.

 

“Alright, you two,” David interjected. “I get it. Tom is bored and I can understand that. We’ve done all we can for now until the tour. Enough shop talk, let’s just finish brunch and then you’ll be free to go.” He shook his head. “It’s funny. No matter how old you get, you two still act as if you’re still in school.”

 

“What can I say, Dave, Tom and I love our afterschool extra-curricular activities,” Bill said with a wave of his elegant hand. Tom nodded in agreement.

 

Later that afternoon, Tom found a note on the kitchen table addressed to him.

 

 

<i>Tomi,

Please report to my office this evening @ 7:30 for a disciplinary meeting.

Herr Bill Kaulitz</i>

 

 

Tom smiled and made his way to his bedroom, unbraiding his hair and humming Thema Nr. 1 as he walked.

 

 

Das Ende


End file.
